User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the origins in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Outcast Bramble Outcast has displayed very rude behavior on the PCA discussion page. They have been leaving rude comments on Zoe's Russetfur image, they even posted their own image over her's. Is a short ban in order? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) eat my poo lol yaaa eat it ooooooooodOutcast 00:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) its Dawnleafs image btyw god get ur facst straight!Outcast 00:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) No More Project: Charart? Hey Bramble, I was just wondering if there will be no more Project: Charart soon, because of the bad language and writing on it? Riverpelt[[User talk:Riverpelt|'Heart of Amber']] 22:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bramble! Just wanted to find out if it was true or not. I love doing charart and I love being in Project: Charart! Riverpelt[[User talk:Riverpelt|'Heart of Amber']] 00:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) It's still going to stay up? :D I visited someone's talk-page where there was a link to a protest against closing it down. I'm happy to hear it's not shutting down. Anyway, thanks for confirming it's not shutting down :) [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 01:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Bramble Hi Bramble! I'm the one who asked you why I couldn't sign up. Sorry if you're sort of unhappy that I faked my age (which I did to make this account), but I don't think it's fair that you have to be 13 to sign up. Alrighty then, Bramble I understand the whole signature bit, but understand that I'm British, and I use "bloody" a whole lot, and I won't be able to stop that, I'm afraid. I will heed your warning and inhibit my conversational speech to the point that it is understandable. Have a pleasant evening! Sandpath of Riverclan Riverclan will Rule the World! 03:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) (Will be shortened soon) Question: I had a few questions. First, there are some charactars listed for Skyclan's destiny. Where did they get them? Also, why is Nightfall the temperary deputy? Just wondering. Hello, Bramble. Thank you for sending that newbie letter to me! Now, I'll be able to get the help that I need, and I'll also know how to do certain stuff, like editing articles, creating images of cats, and everything. Thanx! LOL, Gothpelt101 Can you Please help me? Hi Bramble I am Peacesign I am really new on the wiki and I have a few questoins for you . How do you make a poll How do you get those charcats user boxes How do you get that fancy user wrieting and how can I join the project charctaes art chart Thank you form Peacesign. Re: Bramble, I'm so sorry. I remembered that policy wrong, I was thinking that it was three a day. Don't worry, I'll get it straight :) Night Fall 23:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure :D What's the name of the channel? Night Fall 23:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I gotta eat now. I'll see you later though! Night Fall 23:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Suupeer sorry I am so sorry! I will get back to doing the main stuff and not so much my user stuff. You can't stop me from editing my user stuff a little, though. StonieFlippy The First is so sorry! StonieFlippy The First Okay. I have no clue how to get into Project Character Art though, and trust me, I've tried. What programs do you need to post on it? StoneflipStoneflip 02:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 02:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I have tried to use that program but failed, miserably. I have no clue how to do it and it's not permanantly installed yet on our computer. The only drawing thing we have is MS paint. Is there any way to post pictures from MS paint? Stoneflip 02:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it would help! Thanks! I'll do my best... Stoneflip 18:16, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Grr... never mind. Please tell me, is there any way I can add with things on M.S. Paint? Or can you add scanned pictures? If you can add scan pictures, can I print the blanks out, scan them to the computer, and post them? Stoneflip 18:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Okay, does this mean I am a mentor? I don't really mid if I'm not. I think I have learnt as much as I can, so yes I think I am ready. Thanks for showing me the ways of the wiki :) Zoe27 11:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Tutorial As you might have seen, I'm quitting PCA, but I'd still like to have a tutorial. Could I have one like Insanes? Charart and Pixlr ''Tutorial? I have noticed that not many people know how to use Pixlr properly...Thanks. Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Bramble. *Blushes* I'll try my hardest! I got a web cam resently and I'll try and get some videos done. xD Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Current Projects Shouldn't the Current Projects list be under the Current Projects section? I would move it but i'm not sure how.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.]][[User talk:Ashshadow|'''Warrior of StormClan]] 15:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Thanks for the message on my page... I have a few questions. How do you edit your signature to make it colorful? Can anyone make me a pic of Irisleaf for my page? I tried using Mintfur, but it failed.Irisleaf 16:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC)